Puppy Love
by GrowlyNoir
Summary: 2nd Prequel to Adieu/Noir. Howard has problems at home, but at school he has a very special friend, nicknamed "Pup." Cute & sad.
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love

As usual, six year old Howard climbed the stairs alone; while his Mum prepared to host her "adult party." Quickly and quietly he changed into his brown pyjamas and then headed immediately for the bathroom. His eyes were filled with worry.

_I_'_m_ _so sorry_, _Pup_. _You_ _can_'_t_ _come here_. _I wish you could_. _I miss you_. _But_ _it's_...

Pup was Howard's pet name for the small and odd Vince Noir who ate pencils and chased an imaginary tail. He adored Howard, not minding at all that his best friend bossed him and told him off a lot. He would daydream in class, doodle on his books and contentedly chew on every object he picked up. Howard would give him a _look_ and Vince would behave briefly; then forget again.

Their teacher, Miss Wick, was not tolerant. She often made Vince sit on the naughty chair or stay in at playtime doing simple chores. Unfortunately the only chore he managed well was taking care of the pets. There was Cynthia the mouse, who always ran up his sleeve or sat on his shoulder; Blossom the rabbit, who liked her ears stroked and Samuel the hamster, who enjoyed a tummy tickle. As Vince changed their bedding, gave them fresh food and water, groomed and petted them; he always spoke to them in squeaks. This made him a freak in the eyes of everyone except Howard.

Vince did not really mean to cause trouble, but he knocked over paint pots, he dropped trays of felt tips, he tangled wool, he was hopeless at putting anything back neatly. On return to class, Howard would head straight over to Vince and with complete patience, sort everything out. Miss Wick would only sigh and ruefully write another note for Vince's weird care-rents.

Vince was constantly speaking fondly of the two men who raised him, but they made Howard and the rest of the school very uncomfortable. Boo was small and unsmiling; Bollo was big and... beastly? Howard shuddered as he thought of how Bollo spoke only in grunts and had his face concealed by a huge hood.

"Bollo hugs me lots," Vince beamed. "He's the best hugger in the world."

_He could squeeze you to death or break Miss Wick_'_s arm_.

"What about Boo?" Howard asked carefully.

"He doesn't like hugs. He's like you."

Howard felt a twinge of guilt. The very first day they had met, Vince had given his friend a hug. It had felt so strange and Howard had not known what to do. Disappointed, Vince stuck to simple hand holds from then on.

"Boo touches my cheek. It's nice. I love them so much."

"And they love you. You're lucky, Vince."

The small boy did not ask about Howard's family. Instead he took his friend's hand.

"I love you too."

"I know, Vince. You're my very best friend."

_I_'_m glad he doesn_'_t ask_. _I can_'_t_ _take him home_.

"Forever," said Vince firmly.

_He has to be my secret_.

Howard smiled at the pup. "Forever. That's right."

_When I_'_m with him_... _there_'_s_ _sunshine_.

Vince smiled back, eyes bright and innocent.

_And when I_'_m_ _not_...

The bell rang and they headed back into class, both still holding tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard carefully used the loo, washed his hands thoroughly and brushed his teeth until they almost shone. He replaced everything neatly, making sure the towel was straight and even, that the toothpaste cap was tight, that the face cloth was folded right and that there was no water on the floor.

Satisfied at last, he tiptoed back to his bedroom, hearing the doorbell ring below. He closed the door softly. He touched the head of his teddy bear, Julian, sitting faithfully at the foot of his bed.

"Goodnight," Howard whispered.

The brown bear's eyes looked wistful, but Howard did not lift him up. Every hair was in place and his bow was perfect.

"See you in the morning."

Julian watched Howard get into bed and despaired. How could his owner fail to understand what a teddy was for?

Howard turned on his bedside light and looked at the spellings list for the test on Monday. He so wished he could invite Vince and help him to learn. There was only so much he could do in lessons.

_I_'_m_ _so sorry_. _I let you down_._ I'm_ _sorry_.

Howard thought back to what had happened at the end of school. They had been waiting at the gate, making up a new song, when they had been rudely interrupted. Lance and Leroy were nine and loved to tease Howard and especially Vince.

"You leave us alone," Vince shouted at once. "Or I'll... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr."

The small boy's friendly eyes were transformed into feral fury and his fists were clenched. The bullies exchanged amused glances.

"Go on then," they jeered. "Bite us, you little freak."

Howard immediately tightened his fingers around his puppy's arm.

"No, Vince. They won't taste good. Down."

"Yes, Howard." Vince stuck out his tongue, still glaring. "Bad meat."

"You two are so pathetic," Lance sneered.

"Hey, Noir, how are your fleas?" asked Leroy.

"Why don't you buy him a leash, Pencil Case?" Lance smirked.

"Yeah. And a muzzle," Leroy joined.

Howard stood as tall as he could. "You... shut... your... mouths."

"Don't pretend you're a hero," Leroy sneered, but then both bullies stared nervously past their victims, before walking quickly off.

"You are a hero," murmured Vince, resting his head on Howard's arm.

Howard blushed. "Thanks, but you..."

"Mine," Vince clarified.

Before Howard could answer, there was a familiar grunt right behind him.

"Come along, Vince. Home time," said Boo.

Vince grumbled, but a pair of no-nonsense arms lifted him up.

"_Be good_," said his hairy care-rent.

"Bye, Pup. See you Monday," Howard smiled.

"Why can I only see you at school?" Vince pouted.

"Vincent..." warned Boo.

"But he could visit."

"No. Say goodbye."

"Bye, Howard."

Bollo allowed Vince to wave, before walking off with him. Boo picked up Vince's monkey satchel. He started to follow, then unexpectedly turned back to Howard.

"Howard Moon..."

"Yes, Sir."

"Would you like Vince to visit you?"

"I'd like him to, but..." Howard turned bright red again, thinking of his mother's treasured china teapots and her rules about noise and nonsense.

Boo nodded. "Vince is still learning."

"Yes," said Howard quietly. "My mum wouldn't... I like Vince. A lot."

Boo looked at him and for the briefest moment, smiled.

"Listen. You are his best friend. That's fine. But..."

The pause seemed to last forever.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I'm Naboo. Now... it's very important that Vince makes other friends as well."

"But they don't like him, Sir... Naboo."

"They will. But they need the chance. Do you understand, Howard?"

"... Yes."

Boo touched Howard on the shoulder.

"You'll always have him, but you have to share. It'll be better for both of you."

Howard nodded.

"Goodbye," said Boo.

"Goodbye," answered Howard numbly.

He watched Boo catch up with his waiting family.

_How can I_? _He_'_s_ _all I have_. _But_ _Naboo_'_s_ _right_. _I_'_m_ _selfish_. _Oh_, _Vince_. _What do I do_?

Howard was the last child waiting in the playground.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince laughed as he played with the rainbow bubbles in his warm bath, watched by Big Bollo. His favourite red pyjamas waited on the radiator.

"Hair wash time," said Blue Boo, walking in with a yellow shampoo bottle. "Get out of the way, Bollo."

"Huff," answered the gorilla.

Vince sat still with his eyes firmly closed.

"Did you do his back?" asked Boo. "And his... er..."

"Yes." Bollo gave the shaman a _l__ook_. "Vince nice and pink."

"Good. Now shoo, will you?"

While his care-rents stared at each other, Vince sang softly,

"Ape ate an apple in the afternoon, Baboon bit a banana at breakfast,

Chimp chewed a cherry, Dog dug deep for a dessert,

Eagle eats an egg, Fox finds a feast, Goat gobbles grapes..."

He stopped, frustrated. That was as far as the song went. How could he finish it without Howard? Those two big boys. It was their fault. The meanies.

"Grrr."

Boo and Bollo both looked at him. "Vince?"

"Hss."

Boo touched the back of the small neck. All the little hairs were on end.

"Vincent... calm... down."

Vince opened his eyes. "Sorry, Boo."

Boo lightly laid his fingers on his son's soft cheek. Bollo quietly left the room.

"Vince, I'm going to wash your hair, okay?"

"Yes, Boo."

Vince trustingly closed his eyes again. Boo wriggled his fingers, murmuring, "Sprinkle sprinkle drip drop drip."

A miniature rain cloud appeared over Vince's head and gently emptied itself. Each drop was warm and pleasant on the skin. None went into his eyes.

"Now for the shampoo," smiled Boo. "It's just right for you. Very sensitive. It's called Shaman's Sunshine."

With great care, he massaged it in. Vince soon purred to his guardian's delight.

"Rinse time, my little one."

Boo re-summoned the cloud and made sure every last soap sud disappeared.

"There now. Out you come. Good boy."

Boo set Vince down and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel.

"Thank you, Boo," the child whispered, after he was dry.

"Taking care of you, Vince," Boo said firmly. "Is always a pleasure."

Vince smiled shyly. He hesitated; then put his arms around Boo, careful not to squeeze. Boo stayed still.

"That's... nice," the shaman said, inwardly scolding himself. "Okay... Vince. Let's..."

"Sorry," said Vince, moving away. "I..."

_Those eyes_, Boo thought. _He_'_s_ _so sensitive_. _Oh_, _Vince_. _I never mean to hurt you_.

"No, Vince," he answered. "It's okay. Let's get your pyjamas on."

"I love you."

Boo smiled and assisted his son to dress; then led him over to the sink.

"Teeth now. Just a little squeeze. That's it. Top and bottom. Gums too. I'll fill the cup for you. Vince, I need to talk to you about teeth. Not now though. It's bed time. You need a story. Then lots of sleep."

Vince yawned and blinked. There were hairy arms waiting for him in the bedroom. After a very big cuddle, Vince was tucked up and listening to a chapter of _The Jungle_ _Book_. His night friend, Noel the monkey, who had fur missing and a lop-sided green bow, was happily clasped to his owner's chest.

"Good night, Vince," said Boo, closing the book. Then, surprising them both, he kissed his son's cheek.

"Night, Boo." Vince smiled.

"Sleep well, little prince," said Bollo, stroking the child's fringe.

"Night, Bollo. I lov... mmm."

They both stayed by the bed, watching. Bollo nudged Boo.

"He's so precious."

"Yes," Boo agreed. "He is."

The gorilla nudged Boo again.

"Dennis is idiot."

"Yes. It's just that Noirs..."

"Grrrrrrr."

Vince woke up, startled.

"It's okay, Vince," said Boo quickly. Then he turned on Bollo. "Out."

"Sorry," said the gorilla sheepishly.

"Out," repeated Boo.

Bollo obeyed, hanging his head. Boo stroked his child's hair until Vince slept again.

"Vince," he whispered. "I... love... you."

He stayed by the bed, listening to tiny purrs and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard did his best to concentrate on the columns of new words, but they all blurred into meaningless mess. He could only think of the pleading eyes that would haunt his weekend and... _Oh_, _Pup_. _How do I_? _I can_'_t_. _I_... _I know Boo is right_. _You need other_ _friends_. _But_... _but_... There was an unwelcome dampness streaming down his cheeks. He let the book fall from his hands onto the coverlet; then swiped furiously at his eyes. _You_'_re_ _not a baby_, _Moon_. _Stop that_. _Shame_, _boy_. _Shame_.

'**No**,' argued a voice. '**You are six**, **Sir**.'

_Tears are bad_. _Go away_.

'**Can**'**t**. **I**'**m** **you**.'

Howard deliberately picked up his book, found his place, slid in the mark and placed it gently on the nightstand.

'**You**'**re** **still a little boy**, **Howard**,' persisted the Head Cell.

_No_.

'**Yes**. **And you can cry if you want to**.'

_It won_'_t_ _help_.

Howard turned out the light and buried his head in the pillow.

'**Howard**.'

The tears were silent.

'**Howard**, **you have Pup**. **You won**'**t** **lose him**.'

_I_... _I lost Dad_. _I loved him_. _And he left_.

Head Cell thought carefully.

'**Howard**, **that was not your fault**. **You know that**.'

_He didn_'_t_ _say goodbye_. _He left_. _He left me_.

'**That doesn**'**t mean**... **Howard**... **Howard**...'

_And now_...

'**Not**... **your**... **fault**.'

_Now I_... _Now_... _Pup_...

'**How**.'

"I love him," Howard whispered. "And I'm scared."

'**Don**'**t** **be**.'

"If I tell... if I..."

'**No**.'

"I can't tell him."

'**If he asks**?"

"He won't."

Head Cell sighed and shook his head.

'**Goodnight**, **Howard**.'

"Goodnight, Sir."

Howard rolled on to his side, facing the wall.

"And goodnight, Pup. I'll see you. See you soon."

Howard closed his eyes and dreamt of that small hand holding his. They walked over a rainbow bridge into a land made of sweets and sunshine. Animals ran to meet them, some on their hind legs and with human speech.

"Welcome, little Prince," said a huge gorilla, scooping up the giggling Pup, but of course, ignoring Howard.

"I've brought Howard. He's my best friend," Vince explained.

All eyes were briefly on him, accompanied by soft growls and grunts.

"Yes," said the gorilla. "Now, come along."

"Come on, Howard," encouraged Vince. "They won't bite."

Vince was borne off, with Howard doing his best to keep up.

_Even in dreams_, _I lose him_.

'**But you get him back**,' pointed out Head Cell.

_Yes_. _But nobody wants me to_.

'**Howard**_, _**what do you mean**?

_The animals want to bite me_. _His care_-_rents_... _They blame me_.

'**That**'**s** **all nonsense**.'

_And his new friends will hate me too_.

'**Howard**, **you DON**'**T** **KNOW**!'

The dream shattered and Howard listened in the dark. Heavy footsteps and loud laughter passed by his room. The shrill laugh belonged to his Mum; the deep laugh to a stranger.

'**Howard**?'

_Be quiet. Be still_.

'**Vince loves you**.'

_Not here at all_.


	5. Chapter 5

Naboo abruptly came out of his shaman's trance when he heard an anxious whimper from the bed. He approached and tenderly tickled the back of Vince's neck, waking the small child. Vince gave him a sleepy smile of thanks and hurried to the bathroom, squeezing a sulky gorilla paw in passing.

Bollo grinned broadly. Vince was so darling. How could anyone think otherwise? He growled very softly and returned to the bedroom. Naboo stood with arms folded, his face a careful mask. Bollo loomed. There was a tense, long silence.

Vince found the bathroom door ajar for him as usual. He pushed it and went to sit on the peculiar seat. There were bars for him to hold on to. He sighed. He loved Boo and Big Bollo. He loved Howard. But he still missed his old life in the jungle. It was simpler. He understood.

'_**You don**_'_**t**_ _**listen**_,' complained a faint voice inside the Noir's head. '_**You don**_'_**t**_ _**ask**_. _**You**_'_**re**_ _**a fluff ball**_. _**That**_'_**s**_ _**what you are**_. _**Fluff**_!'

'Ignore him,' whispered Pinky Serpent. 'You're perfect, Vince. You're special.'

'_**If he doesn**_'_**t**_ _**learn to use me**_,' argued the Brain Cell. '_**He won**_'_**t**_ _**grow**_.'

'He's a baby yet. He'll grow in time.'

Vince shook his head as if it was being disturbed by bees. In the jungle, there were no white sheets to worry about, no clean floors, no embarrassment. He could go where he wished and when. Jahouli would simply cover it over and give Vince a thorough wash. No messing about with taps and toilet paper. No having to put your hand up. Vince grimaced. School was a trap for him. He was not allowed to sleep or play or eat as he wished. He liked sitting with Howard and chatting with the pets, but he was often separated from them. He hated this and he knew Howard did too. Howard watched Vince just like Boo.

**x**

Back in the bedroom, there was still a standoff.

"He's not baby monster," growled Bollo at last. "He's just Vince. My Vince."

"Bollo Beast," Naboo answered, anger flashing in his eyes. "I love Vince too. He's my son. Don't... you... dare..."

Catching himself, Naboo took some deep breaths and turned his back on the ape. Bollo rolled his eyes. He waited. Naboo stayed still and said nothing. Bollo poked the shaman a few times. No reaction. Bollo grunted and went to check on Vince. Naboo turned back round.

"Dumb ape."

**x**

Howard worried like Boo too. He also didn't like cuddles. This surprised Vince. Cuddles were Vince's very favourite thing, but he only got them from Bollo. The ape's arms were so gentle and comforting. He often fell asleep in them. Boo...

"Vince," called Bollo. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Bollo wait."

"Okay."

Vince got down and picked up a pre-torn piece of extra soft toilet paper from a convenient pile. He grimly completed the task and dropped it into the bowl. Then he pulled up his pants and bottoms.

"Flush," prompted Bollo, coming in.

Vince pulled the cord and smiled at the ape.

"Hands," said Bollo. "Don't bite soap."

Vince giggled. He would never do that again. Pink soap did not taste of strawberries. It only made Vince sick and scared. Boo had made Vince better and given him a scolding. Bollo had simply hugged Vince and tucked him up in bed. Vince had woken later to find Boo looking at him. Boo had slowly smiled and reached to touch his son's cheek.

"Vince?"

The child jumped and blinked.

"Sorry, Bollo."

"Wash hands, Vince."

"Okay."

Under close eye, Vince washed and dried his hands without an accident. Bollo cuddled him.

"Back to bed now."

Vince fell asleep on the way. Bollo said nothing to Naboo as he entered and laid the prince down with greatest care. Boo immediately left, pretending he was not in the least bit jealous.

_Vince all mine_, thought Bollo, covering his boy. _Mine_.

**x**

Naboo sat at the kitchen table, mixing more special shampoo for Vince.

_He loves me too_, he scolded himself. _Of course he does_. _But Bollo thinks I_'_m_ _cruel_. _That_ _I_'_m_ _cold_. _I don_'_t_ _think he_'_s_ _a_ _monster_, _just terrifyingly innocent_. _And that_'_s_ _why he_'_s_ _a danger_. _But he won_'_t_ _mean to be_. _That_'_s_ _the curse_. _What I can_'_t_ _figure out is where Howard comes in_. _Vince is like a limpet_.

"Naboo," growled Bollo from the doorway.

"I have nothing to say to you, Beast."

"Bollo."

Naboo ignored him. Bollo deliberately grabbed the last banana in the bowl, peeled it, ate the fruit and deftly removed his master's turban.

"Hey!" yelped Naboo. "You..."

Bollo dropped the banana skin on Naboo's head and chuckled.

"Good night, Boo."

"NABOO to you. And you are a beast."

"Gorilla."

"Yeah," Naboo sighed. "What was I thinking?"

"That you're a weed."

"Good...night...Borilla."

Bollo went to bed, grinning.

**x**

"Howard?" called Vince in his sleep. "Howard? Howard? Howard?"

He was certain Howard needed him, but as he rode around the Sweet Kingdom on the back of a purple unicorn, there was no sign.

"Howard, how can I help? How can I find you?"

'Hush, Vince,' soothed Pinky Serpent, coiled around Vince's shoulders.

"But... but... He was with me. And now I've lost him."

'Patience. You'll see him at school.'

"But he needs help now."

'_**You can**_'_**t**_. _**You**_'_**re**_ _**too small**_,' chided the Brain Cell. '_**You**_'_**re**_ _**too weak**_.'

"If I find out he's hurt..." snarled Vince. "I'll bite. Hard."

'Vince,' Pinky said sternly. 'Behave.'

"Or I'll scratch. Or... or..."

Sweet Kingdom vanished and Vince found himself curled on a pile of leaves.

"Hey."

'Sorry, Vince.' There was a pink ball with a face cupped in his hand. 'It's time out.'

"Fine," the Noir groused. "But I won't always be small. Or weak."

'_**Attaboy**_,' said Brain Cell warmly.

'Just rest,' said Pinky.

"I'll come, Howard," promised Vince. "As soon as I can. I love you. I'll keep you."

He purred.


End file.
